


Altered World

by meyari



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Non Canonical Immortal, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 10:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meyari/pseuds/meyari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Timothy's Beloved Ra's told him that the black eye and other injuries where offenses that he would have to kill himself to avenge, Timothy hadn't expected that warning to mean that he had a double from another world that had to be returned to his universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Altered World

"Beloved, I believe I have something that belongs to you."

Timothy looked up from the paperwork he'd been working on for the last... hmm, seven hours. Surprising that no one had come to interrupt him. Ra's was there now though, a black eye marring his handsome face as well as several quite nasty cuts along his arms and one thoroughly annoying one across his stomach that had disfigured both his body and the emerald silk shirt that covered it.

"Beloved, who do I have to kill for this offense against your person?" Timothy asked as he put away what he'd been working on and then stood so that he could check the injuries. "This is beyond the pale."

"I'm afraid you would have to kill yourself, Beloved," Ra's chuckled while waving Timothy's worries off. "Though in a rather more unusual version of the phrase than the normal."

When Timothy raised an eyebrow Ra's simply shook his head and invited Timothy to follow him. To Timothy's surprise they went down to the Cave rather than out onto the grounds where an attacker would normally have been detected and stopped. That someone could have found, much less penetrated, the Cave had him on high alert by the time they emerged from the stairs into the darkness-shrouded center of Batman's enterprises.

Everyone looked up when Timothy and Ra's entered, most with such spooked expressions that Timothy felt as though his nerves were a violin's strings that had been over-tightened. Any little thing might make them snap at this point. Apparently the minions that worked for Batman's enterprises realized that because they murmured respectful addresses while backing off of a struggling figure in a vigilante's suit.

Whoever the dead man was, he had dark hair and pale skin, coupled with a black eye that neatly matched his Beloved's injury. Tim frowned at him, going still as Jason knelt and fisted his fingers in the stranger's hair to force him to meet Timothy and Ra's' eyes.

"Me," Timothy whispered, staring as the other man's eyes widened identically to Timothy's.

"As I said," Ra's sighed, "if you wish to avenge these particular injuries then you must kill yourself."

"Kill?" the other Timothy asked, gasping when Jason jerked his head a little higher as a warning to be silent. "You kill?"

"But of course," Timothy said, smiling as he knelt to examine his double's face. They truly were identical other than the injuries. "After all, we are assassins and thieves, the worst of the worst. I do wonder where you came from, replacement. Whoever sent you did a very poor job of matching us, other than sheer physical appearance."

The other Timothy stared at him, mouth dropped open slightly before blinking twice in quick succession. When Timothy did that it meant that he was factoring startling new information into his mental calculations of a situation, usually ones that transformed what he was dealing with entirely. Timothy frowned, looking at the computers where Bruce sat. He called up two genetic analyses that he displayed on the screen.

"This is yours," Bruce said, pointing to the left analysis. "This is his. They are, in fact, identical, with no signs of cloning or Pit influence."

"How?" Timothy asked.

No answer came from Bruce, Ra's or the others. Instead it came from the other Timothy who sighed and jerked his head in Jason's grip as if annoyed at still being restrained. Jason did not let him go but he automatically loosened his grip just a bit until Timothy and Ra's glared at him. Then he bore down harder on the other Timothy, causing him to grunt and wheeze.

"Alternate universe," the other Timothy said, the words barely audible due to Jason's weight on his back. "Sent here... accidentally... Not a plot."

"Hmm, perhaps not a plot here," Timothy said, "but I suspect that it is a plot in your world."

The sheer wryness of the other Timothy's smile told him that he'd gotten that supposition right. When Timothy gestured for Jason to let go Ra's complained in that non-verbal grumble he used whenever he knew that Timothy absolutely would not listen to his Beloved and would not deviate from his course of action.

"Beloved, he is me," Timothy said. "I doubt that he would be so stupid as to continue to fight when he knows that he is outnumbered."

"You may believe so, Beloved," Ra's countered with a tired sigh, "but if he is you then he is also prone to continuing to fight even when all logic and reason says that the battle is long past winning."

Timothy pursed his lips to prevent himself from smiling, shrugging after a moment. "True. But I do know the signs of true determination when I see them on my face."

The other Timothy groaned and sagged in Jason's grip, enough so that he once again relaxed his hold to a rather unfortunate degree. Not enough for the other Timothy to get free but it was still something that Timothy was certain Bruce and Ra's would discuss with him. "Beloved? _Beloved?_ Why Ra's of all people?"

He sounded so utterly disgusted by their relationship that Ra's bristled at him. Timothy laughed, meeting his double's eyes with a grin that made his double blush brilliantly. The particular grumble that his double made was the one that Timothy only used when he truly did not wish to admit that he completely understood something unfortunate, like Damian's deep love for Colin or Bruce's fetish for dark haired women in catsuits.

"Please don't answer that," the other Timothy sighed. "Please. That look is more than enough by itself."

"As you wish," Timothy chuckled. "Let him go, Jason. Now, are you a vigilante in your Gotham, Tim? May I call you Tim? I personally loathe the diminutive but it would serve to separate our names."

The other Timothy nodded as he carefully stretching his arms and legs, working his fingers before standing. "I prefer Tim. It made my mother snarl which I tended to find quite... appealing."

"... Our worlds are very different, aren't they?" Timothy said, rather stunned at the thought of a version of himself who didn't all but worship Janet Drake. He waved off the amused reply before Tim could make it. "No, don't answer that. Of course they are. Otherwise they wouldn't be alternate universes. How were you sent here?"

"Magic," Tim sighed, his lips still twitching with amusement. That amusement lasted only as long as it took for Ra's to come over and caress the back of Timothy's neck. Then it faded into a sort of suppressed horror that Timothy thought he was going to laugh himself sick over once they went to bed tonight. "I was fighting a small time criminal and he used a spell on me. I landed here and was promptly overwhelmed. You're truly assassins and thieves?"

"Depending on how you define it," Timothy said, his smile going thoroughly nasty. "We fight to destroy the Lazarus Pits that extend the elite's lives, thus killing them as their bodies age. And we steal a great many things from a great many people to fund our enterprises."

It took several hours to explain all the ways that Timothy's world differed from Tim's. Apparently in his universe Ra's al Ghul was the first to discover the powers of the Lazarus Pit. He kept the power entirely to himself, not sharing it with anyone other than his daughter, Talia, and certain of his minions that he trusted implicitly.

That was completely different from Timothy's world where Genghis Khan discovered the Lazarus Pits and used them to extend his life as well as the lives of those in his family. Several other powerful families had located Pits and they used them to ensure that they retained control over their demises. The other Pit families had carved out places of power in the Americas, Africa and the Middle East. The Khans still ruled Asia and Europe with an iron hand but in other places there was the hope of freedom.

Granted, Gotham was not one of those places. The Aztec rulers had been overthrown when Bruce was a young man but the Luthor family had replaced them. Frankly Timothy thought that the Luthor family was far worse than any of the Aztecs who had come before them. At least the Aztecs followed their bloody religion and had a code of honor. He was quite certain that Lionel and Lex Luthor had no such codes other than the one that said that they got the best of everything while the rest of the world could burn.

"Are you quite all right?" Timothy asked once Tim had stopped scrolling through data and sat staring at the image that had captured Kal-El with his lover Lex in a tender moment, their clone-baby son Kon-El glowering in the background like the stubborn brat that he was.

"I wasn't expecting your world to be so dramatically different," Tim admitted. He sighed as he closed the image. "Is there any hope of getting me home?"

"Perhaps," Timothy said. "We do have a fair number of mages and magic users who might be able to reverse the spell that sent you here but it will be at least two days, perhaps as much as a month before they're able to help."

"Lovely," Tim said, his expression black enough that the minions still hovering in the background fidgeted and edged away. "I suppose that there's no reason for me to stay in uniform then."

"I had wondered how long you'd wear it," Timothy said. "You can borrow some of my clothes if you like. They should fit."

"I would think so," Tim laughed quietly and without humor.

Tim preferred slate gray suits over dark ones. He liked blueberry scones over cranberry-lemon. When he saw Alice, the Wayne family retainer in her sparse dark dress with its traditional white apron, he did a double-take so severe that Timothy cupped his elbow so that Tim wouldn't pass out. Alice, the family's unofficial grandmother, took one look at Tim and sighed, shaking her head.

"I see that taking care of oneself isn't a trait for Timothy Drake, no matter which universe he might come from," Alice said in her most clipped and British tone. "You will be eating what I give you, Master Tim."

"Uh, yes ma'am," Tim said, eyes wide as Alice pulled food from the fridge and began to prepare a huge dinner for the two of them. He turned to Timothy and lowered his voice into a whisper. "Female?"

"Your Alice is male?" Timothy whispered back, shocked to his core. "Truly?"

Tim nodded, pale faced and wide eyed as Alice put food in front of them. Timothy couldn't do much more than thank Alice for her care. He had no idea what Alice would be like as a male and frankly wasn't sure that his brain could handle making that mental leap. It hardly mattered, other than as another example of how different their universes were.

It made for a quiet meal, though the quiet only lasted until Damian arrived with Colin in tow. Apparently Tim's Damian was all of eleven years old instead of the sixteen of Timothy's Damian. The fatherly relationship that Timothy's Damian had with six year old Colin prompted staring from Tim and hiding behind Damian from Colin.

"It's quite all right, Colin," Damian said while petting Colin's bright hair. "This new Timothy won't harm you."

"You're sure?" Colin asked, edging out from behind Damian's bulk to stare at Tim who stared back.

"If he does I'll allow Grandfather's minions to use him for target practice," Damian growled.

"Oh, okay then," Colin said, perking up. "Hi! I'm Colin. Are you really another Timothy?"

Tim laughed quietly, shrugging one shoulder while nodding his understanding of the seriousness of Damian's threat. "I prefer Tim but yes, I'm Timothy Drake from a different universe."

The process of explaining alternate universes to Colin took long enough that everyone else arrived for dinner, ate and was in the process of leaving before Tim completed the task to Colin's satisfaction. To Timothy's surprise, by the time Tim was done it looked as though Colin had decided that he adored Tim and Damian's wary attitude had softened into chilly approval. Ra's rested one hand on Timothy's thigh, asking with his eyes for Timothy to leave the minding of Tim to Damian and Colin.

When Timothy looked at Damian he got a very slight nod that Damian would keep an eye on Tim. To his surprise Tim caught the exchange. From his wry smile it was expected and understood that he would be supervised at all times while in their world.

"Goodnight," Tim said.

"To you as well," Timothy said. "In the morning we will begin work again on returning you to your universe."

Tim nodded, laughing under his breath as Colin wrapped his arms around Tim's neck while begging for a story. Once Timothy and Ra's were upstairs in their shared bedroom Timothy sighed. Ra's laughed and pulled him close.

"I would not have expected you to be so good with children, Beloved," Ra's said. "It was quite intriguing seeing a version of you cuddling Colin."

"That is not me," Timothy declared fiercely enough that Ra's' laughter increased. "Colin is nice enough, I suppose, but I've no interest in spending large quantities of time with him."

Ra's laughed as he scooped Timothy up, carrying him to their bed. Unlike the beds in the rest of the Manor, their bed was built into what had been the walk-in closet for this suite. Both Ra's and Timothy found it comforting to be completely enclosed when asleep and placing their bed there had allowed them to completely soundproof it, allowing them to indulge in any level of noisiness that they might wish.

"He is not you, Beloved," Ra's murmured as he stripped Timothy's clothes off. "Far too informal and entirely too young for his age."

"I suspect that his world encourages a belief that children are somehow pure and innocent," Timothy said while making short work of removing Ra's' clothing. "A few of the statements he made while we were reviewing our world's history made me think that he was shocked by how children are raised here."

"Odd," Ra's mused.

His distraction lasted only as long as it took for Timothy to locate the oil and begin preparing himself. Normally he would have done it prior to coming to bed but this night was not like every other night. This night Timothy wanted to show off for his Beloved. From the avid, hungry expression in Ra's' eyes, he very much enjoyed watching Timothy's fingers plunging in, opening himself up.

By the time Timothy was panting and moaning with abandon, Ra's' penis was at attention and busily biting marks up Timothy's inner thigh. He pulled Timothy's fingers out only to slowly and implacably replace them with his erection. Timothy groaned, stroking himself as Ra's methodically fucked him.

"You are beautiful, Beloved," Ra's panted as he incrementally picked up the pace. "So beautiful!"

"Mine," Timothy growled. He scraped the fingernails of his free hand over Ra's' chest, smiling wickedly at the way Ra's moaned. "You are mine, Ra's. I will never share you with another!"

"Mmm, that I am, Beloved," Ra's chuckled evilly while shifting position just enough to begin hammering Timothy's prostate. "However I cannot help but wonder how you would look while fucking your alternate. I think he would enjoy being bent over a table and pounded by your exquisite cock."

The image was nearly as provocative as the profanity that Ra's so rarely indulged in. Timothy gasped and then shouted as Ra's pushed his legs towards his chest, plunging into Timothy hard enough that their mattress bounced with each thrust. It didn't take long before Ra's gasped a warning. Timothy shuddered as Ra's came, watching the ecstatic and agonized expressions as they flittered over his face. Ra's pulled out only to bend and suck Timothy's erection into his mouth. At the same time he slid three fingers into Timothy, finding his prostate once again. The combination of stimuli pushed Timothy over the edge into an orgasm that made the world white out.

When he came back to himself, Timothy found that Ra's had already wiped the two of them clean. Timothy snorted, a little amused that he had responded quite that strongly to the thought of taking his twin from an alternate dimension. It was a very intriguing idea, certainly, but Timothy had never wanted to stray from Ra's' side. Their relationship was quite enough for Timothy.

"Beloved, you do have the most intriguing ideas," Timothy murmured as he draped himself over Ra's' chest.

"But of course," Ra's chuckled. "Let it just be said that I would not object if you were to make fantasy into reality with your alternate, Beloved. Anyone else would court death by torture but not him."

"I am somewhat curious as to why?" Timothy asked, amused. "Especially since I will not share you with my twin or with anyone else."

Ra's laughed, kissing Timothy's forehead. "It would be nothing more than masturbation, Beloved. I would never deny you the right to pleasure yourself."

That set Timothy to laughing though if he were to be honest the laughter was far more giggles of amusement than anything else. Sleep came not too long after that, relaxing Timothy enough that he was able to forget about everything outside of their dark little bedchamber.

+++++

"I want to go home," Tim whispered as he stared out the window at a Gotham that he barely recognized.

The dark sky was sooty and grim, more like pictures Tim had seen of London during the Victorian era than the Gotham he was used to. Coal fires sent spiraling plumes of smoke into the skies, only to have the ash filter down like corrupted snow over the dark stone buildings. Those were substantially different from what Tim was used to, as well. Gone were the skyscrapers and warehouses. In their places were stone fortresses with moats and walls out of the middle ages. The roads were cobblestone. The water was rank. The people were down-trodden and desperate for any respite, even that which came from supporting Ra's al Ghul and Bruce Wayne's criminal empire.

This world was so far beyond anything he could have ever anticipated. Torn between warring immortals, divided by endless wars, driven to extremes just to survive; the populace of this world were as harsh and uncaring as a winter blizzard but without the final kindness of a painless sleeping death. There didn't seem to be any way for this world to rise above the killing and destruction. No one even noticed how harsh their society was.

"Hmm," Timothy said from the doorway. "I see that brooding is a trait that all Timothy Drakes share."

"Very much so," Tim sighed without looking over his shoulder. "Is there any news?"

"Perhaps," Timothy sighed, just as darkly and unhappily as Tim had. "I do not know if you will submit to it though."

"...What?" Tim asked. 

He turned to stare warily at Timothy in his dark velvet and crimson satin robe. It was just barely on the right side of taste for a concubine, Timothy's official status in this household. The leggings underneath the robe hid nothing of Timothy's figure, especially at the groin. The clothing that he'd given to Tim was of a similar vein though Tim's borrowed tunic covered him to the knee and was a tasteful slate grey instead of the lush black velvet.

He felt that his wariness was quite justified. Timothy might be the same person but he had been shaped by the circumstances of his world into a far more deadly and vicious person that Tim ever would be. His opposite had no qualms about killing; felt that torture was a perfectly appropriate method of gathering information and believed that fear was the proper way to lead. Something that made Timothy pause had to be horrifying in the extreme.

"We have a spell that should work," Timothy explained. He stationed himself leaning against the opposite window sill from Tim, staring out at the bleak winter landscape towards the heavily fortified walls around the manor like a dark reflection. "However there are certain requirements that I am not certain that you will submit to."

"What are they?" Tim asked. He unconsciously adopted the same arms-across-the-chest glowering in to the distance posture that Timothy used.

"First, it is a sex spell," Timothy said. He snorted and nodded his agreement at Tim's start of horror. "Yes, quite. Second, it must be done as a group. Third, there is a high probability that you will land either with your Bruce or with your Ra's al Ghul."

"Not Ra's," Tim groaned. "I have more than enough trouble keeping him off me as it is. Why them?"

"I presume that you're closest to them given your behavior here," Timothy said with a little shrug. "The spell works off intimacies. You are of course closest physically to me. The spell will throw you to a world where you do not current exist and will home in on the one that you are closest to emotionally."

"Ah," Tim said, nodding his comprehension with more than a little bit of relief. "Well, if that's true then it's likely to be Jason, not Bruce or Ra's. I can handle that, though he's just as likely to take advantage of me landing naked in his lap as Ra's would."

Tim stopped talking as Timothy turned to stare at him with abject horror on his face. He was so horrified that Tim started laughing. When Timothy mouthed 'Jason?' all Tim could do was shrug. It wasn't as though Tim hadn't felt the same way about Timothy's relationship with Ra's. That was something that Tim would never understand though he had to admit that this universe's Ra's was considerably better than his own Ra's. At least this Ra's seemed to care about the people around him and view them as something other than purely expendable minions.

"So," Tim said once his laughter died down and Timothy managed to stop staring in horror, "I suppose I'll be having sex with your Jason?"

"No," Timothy said, once again sighing and glaring out the window, "for the spell to work correctly you will have to have sex with me. Doing with someone that you cared for in this universe would only bind you here rather than sending you away. Besides, I do think that Stephanie would find it necessary to gut you if you touched Jason in that fashion."

"Ah," Tim said, blinking in surprise. "Well. I see. Hmm."

"Exactly," Timothy said so dryly that Tim was tempted to laugh again even though he knew it would come out half-hysterical.

"...No other options?" Tim asked once he had control over his emotions again.

"Not that we have been able to find," Timothy said. "There are other spells that could be used but they require blood sacrifices of such size and intensity that it would attract the attention of the other warlords in the area. That is not acceptable. Nor do I believe that you would allow such spells to be used. Besides, the last few magic users that we have spoken to have warned us that the longer you remain here the harder it will be to return you to your universe."

That wasn't exactly news. Tim knew already that he'd gotten more and more involved with the lives of the people here. Colin was adorable and considerably better adjusted than his counterpart back home. Damian was actually somewhat respectful towards Tim though he was just as snarky and horrible to Timothy as Tim's Damian had ever been. Jason was different, of course, but he hadn't been killed or been resurrected so that wasn't too surprising. Bruce, Steph, Ra's, everyone here was slowly sucking Tim into caring about their lives.

"When do we do the spell?" Tim asked, straightening up to stare at his twin. "Now? Tonight? Tomorrow?"

"...Tonight," Timothy said, raising one eyebrow in surprise. "I had expected you to protest far harder than that."

"I'm going to consider it masturbation and leave it at that," Tim said with a not truly casual shrug. To his surprise, Timothy snickered and smirked his agreement.

The spell was considerably larger than Tim had expected. It took nearly four hours simply to lay out the chalk and then the chanting that went with it took another three hours beyond that. The grand ballroom was completely filled with the spell circle. The mage that had helped them, not someone that Tim knew from home, put other circles on the walls and one of the ceiling as the participants arrived, muttering his final chants and taking away his tools with a respectful bow to Ra's and Bruce. He completely ignored both Tim and Timothy.

"I will guard the perimeter, Beloved," Ra's told Timothy, one hand possessively wrapped around Timothy's throat.

"You do that, Beloved," Timothy said, leaning into the grip as if he looked forward to being choked instead of fearing it. "I will tell you all about it later."

Jason's amused snort made Tim blush. Timothy glared at Jason, receiving an amused look from Jason and a matching glare from Stephanie who seemed to view Timothy and Tim both as rivals for Jason's attention. Tim turned away from them, focusing on the spell because he needed to let this world go if he had any hope of returning to his own world. The spell circle that he and Timothy had to perform in was easily a dozen yards across. It had multiple layers of runes arranged in mathematically perfect circles punctuated by smaller circles in places that he presumed reinforced the spell they were to do. Outside of the main circle were three smaller circles, each for the other pairs of lovers who would add their sexual energies to the spell sending Tim home.

Timothy was of course with Tim in the center of the largest spell circle. They had to carefully pick their way through the chalked lines, both naked so that their robes didn't droop and smudge the lines. By the time they made it to the open area in the center of the great circle where a sheepskin rug had been set out along with oil for lubrication and Tim's uniform carefully folded, Jason had paired up with Steph while Bruce had Talia in his circle. Dick was there, holding Damian in his arms as if it was perfectly natural for the two of them to be naked and slowly rubbing against each other. Not that it really mattered. All that mattered was that Tim had his uniform with him, sitting on the floor next to him, and Timothy was quite certain that the spell would work.

"So..." Tim said and then stopped because Timothy looked at him like he was a particularly appetizing meal. "Stop that."

"Why should I?" Timothy laughed. "That would defeat the purpose of the spell, now wouldn't it?"

Jason groaned in the background as Steph went to her knees to suck on his cock. Talia was kissing Bruce passionately while stroking him into hardness. At the same time Dick was sucking hickie marks onto Damian's neck while rubbing against his ass and stroking his cock. Tim shuddered, licking his lips. He already knew what he had to do. It just felt very strange to do it in front of the others.

"You do want to go home, don't you?" Timothy murmured as he stepped close and wrapped his arms around Tim's neck.

"Of course," Tim huffed. He gasped the next moment because their cocks rubbed against each other. "Oh fuck."

"Hmm, profanity," Timothy chuckled. "I did not expect that out of you."

Tim laughed only to gasp again as Timothy bit the junction of his neck and shoulder, leaving a large mark that stung and throbbed in exactly the right ways to make him shudder. Nails dragged down Timothy's back made him mew and buck, leading to Timothy smacking a hand down on Tim's ass hard enough to make him jerk and then swear under his breath.

"This is going to go very quickly if you do that," Tim warned Timothy.

"You doubt your self-control?" Timothy teased. He gasped when Tim smacked his ass just as hard. "Point well taken. Do that again!"

They shared a grin that was all the wilder for the sounds of pleasure coming from the other couples in the room. When Timothy grabbed Tim for a kiss it was perhaps the best kiss he'd ever had. Timothy knew exactly how hard, how fast, to kiss. When coupled with the oil-slick fingers that slid down Tim's rear end to flirt with his ass it was the most incredible experience Tim had ever had. He automatically wrapped his fingers around Timothy's cock, stroking him just as firmly and urgently as Tim liked.

"Ah!" Timothy gasped; ripping his mouth away from Tim's to moan. "Yes! Just like that!"

"Deeper," Tim moaned against Timothy's shoulder. "In, in, please, in me!"

Timothy obliged by pushing two fingers into Tim's ass. The sudden thrust was perfect, just as hard as it would have been if Tim had done it himself. In a way, Tim supposed that he had done it himself. The thought made him laugh through his moans against Timothy's shoulder. Around them the sounds of foreplay were rising rapidly. Tim's arousal rose with them, reminding him that the spell was working to increase all of their arousal.

"More," Tim groaned. "Need more!"

"You shall have it," Timothy chuckled.

He pulled Tim around so that his back was pressed against Timothy's front, allowing Timothy to push his fingers even deeper into Tim's ass. His other hand stroked Tim's cock, teasing him by playing with the precome dripping down the length of Tim's shaft. Outside their now glowing circle, Bruce had Talia on her knees, thrusting slowing into her mouth while she stared up at him challengingly. Dick was on his hands and knees with Damian smiling cruelly as he thrust hard and fast into Dick's ass. Jason and Steph hand curled up together on their sheepskin, Steph on top as she slowly ground against Jason's cock. Watching them made Tim moan and shudder.

"In me," Tim whispered. "I need, need you in me!"

"I need that as well," Timothy muttered against Tim's neck. "Down."

They both knelt, Timothy between Tim's legs, taking him from behind. Rather than taking Tim doggie-style, Timothy pulled Tim back into his lap so that he slid slowly down onto Timothy's cock. It was slimmer than Jason's, longer as well, hitting places that Jason never did when they made love. Tim gasped and then groaned as he settled into place and Timothy grasped his cock. Somehow Timothy knew exactly what to do to drive Tim towards orgasm as quickly as possible.

Around them the spell circle glowed more and more brightly, throbbing in time with Timothy's thrusts into Tim's ass. Tim grabbed his uniform, clenching it in one hand because he could feel the spell starting to shift around them. He could feel the world shifting and moving, feel the magic tugging at him, spinning outwards from the pleasure that his twin was giving him towards the soul that most drew Tim's soul.

Jason. Tim's Jason, the real Jason, the one who had died to save his mother and been resurrected, the one who was still a bit crazy but rapidly getting better as their relationship progressed. Tim could hear his growl; feel his anger throbbing in the air around them. The sounds of the others ecstasy faded into a distant echo of love-making while Jason's voice came clearer in Tim's ears. He could smell the cigarettes that Jason had smoked, the whiskey that Jason had drunk. There was the scent of pizza in the air.

"Jason," Tim breathed, hand still clenched around his uniform as an orgasm swept over him from the outside, the inside, from everywhere and nowhere.

The dark ballroom with its candles and glowing spell circle disappeared at the same time that Timothy's hands released Tim's hips. Tim groaned, feeling as though he was floating in space, trapped between the world where he'd landed and the home that he'd only just begun to build with Jason.

"Jason!" Tim shouted as he tried to reach out for the person he most wanted to see. "Jason, help me!"

+++++

"Where the fuck is he?" Jason snarled as he checked the monitors he'd tapped into.

Tim wasn't in the Cave, the Manor, Babs' fucking tower, anywhere in town, or anywhere that Jason could find. The fucking annoying part, the bit that had him so pissed that someone was going to die tonight, was that big Daddy Bats seemed to have given up. Tim goes through hell to find proof that Bruce was alive and displaced in time and all fucking Bruce would do was check with Zatanna and Jason Blood before giving up. He hadn't even kept searching for more than two fucking days.

"Goddamned worthless," Jason grumbled as he cut the feed from the monitors and went back to considering just exactly what he'd learned so far about the small-time mage that had banished Tim.

First, he was a poser who didn't even know what he'd done. When Jason had landed on the fucker after Tim disappeared, the idiot had sworn up and down that he hadn't expected the spell to work. What sort of idiot plays with magic when they don't really believe it will work? That shit was fucking dangerous, worse than juggling nitro glycerin.

Second, he'd sent Tim to 'the place farthest from his heart's desires', whatever the fuck that meant. Even the idiot mage hadn't ventured a guess what it might mean. All he'd been able to do, even after Jason pounded the fucker's face into mush, was say that it sent Tim far away so that he wouldn't be able to hurt the mage ever again. Jason had made sure that the idiot had a hell of a lot more pain that Tim would have ever given him just for being such a fucking moron.

Third and most annoyingly, the mage had no idea how to reverse the spell. None. There was no counter spell in the book he'd stolen. No notes, no suggestions, nothing in any of the other spell books that Jason, Dick, Damian, Steph, Babs and Bruce had located. None of the mages the family had contacted had anything to offer. None of the much darker mages that Jason contacted on his own had suggestions, either. The best they could do was offer spells designed to look and act like Tim instead of restoring him home.

"Like I want a fucking illusion," Jason grumbled as he pulled another swig from the whiskey bottle. "I want my fucking Tim back!"

_Jason! Jason, help me!_

The thin cry came from nowhere, echoing around Jason as if he'd just heard Tim scream from half a mile away. He bolted to his feet, staring around his dirty little hideaway's single room. After a moment he spotted something glowing over the bed. It was gold and pink, swirling around over the bed like a fake fucking ghost. The only reason Jason didn't pull his gun was that he could see Tim's desperate face and one hand reaching out for Jason.

"Tim!" Jason shouted.

He grabbed at Tim's hand, heart nearly tearing though his chest as he actually connected with Tim's fingers. Tim latched on, seeming to drag himself closer. His uniform fell out of the glowing mass of magic, tumbling down to Jason's bed. Tim himself however did not emerge. The magic swirled around the two of them, tugging Jason up off the floor and into Tim's very naked embrace.

"The hell?" Jason asked even though he wasn't exactly upset about Tim being naked and very, very erect.

"Sex spell was the only way to get home," Tim grumbled. "But it's not letting me go. I can't... I'm stuck between worlds, Jason."

"Oh, it was a _sex_ spell?" Jason asked, grinning at the way Tim's cheeks went red. "Nice! Who was the lucky bastard that got to fuck you, Babybird?"

The magic was still swirling between them, holding them apart despite both Tim and Jason's efforts to get closer. Jason pushed one hand down behind Tim, seeking out the pert little ass that he'd wanted to fuck for years and only recently got to tap. To his surprise, his fingers slid right into Tim. He was wetter than could be expected, full of come and lube, loose from having just been fucked.

"Oh yeah," Jason purred. "That was a sex spell all right. Way to go, Babybird."

"God, Jason, harder!" Tim gasped. "Deeper!"

His cheeks were beet red but Tim looked like all he wanted was to be fucked hard and fast, taken until he was raw and screaming from the stimulation. Jason growled as Tim worked his belt open and then shoved down Jason's pants so that he could get access to Jason's cock. His fingers were a bit wet with lube, slick enough to make Jason moan almost as loud as Tim moaned.

The magic swirling between them abruptly shifted so that it was pushing them together instead of apart. Jason grinned and pulled Tim to him only to have his grin disappear into a startled gasp as Tim wrapped his arms around Jason's neck and his legs around Jason's hips. He slid into Tim so easily that it made him shudder.

"Really did get fucked, didn't you?" Jason moaned as Tim worked himself on Jason's cock. "Another me?"

"No, not you," Tim panted and then shouted as Jason gripped his hips to make it harder and deeper. "Me, another me. It was another me."

"Oh, now that's just fucking hot," Jason groaned. "Goddamn, Babybird! You came in yourself, didn't you?"

Tim laughed breathlessly, his eyes dancing with the golden and pink light swirling around them. Jason shuddered as he realized that his knees were on the bed, which they'd settled down on. He could smell the pizza and whiskey again after losing the scent of his crappy little room when he was swept up in the spell. Jason thrust hard into Tim, grinning at the way his Babybird howled for it. The neighbors were going to be fucking pissed but Jason didn't give a fuck.

"Mine," Jason growled. "You're mine!"

"Always," Tim agreed, panting desperately. "Always yours, Jason! More, more, more!"

The magic was still around them so Jason dropped Tim onto the mattress and then pushed his knees towards his chest. It was an awkward move that popped Jason out for a moment but that didn't seem to matter to Tim or to the magic. Jason shoved right back in, pounding Tim into the mattress just the way he always liked it. The shouts and ear-splitting moans went to breathless little gasps of pleasure as Jason put more pressure on Tim's legs and chest.

"Yeah, that's what you want, isn't it?" Jason crooned as Tim unraveled underneath him. He grinned at the lips mouthing 'please, please, please', the tears creeping down Tim's cheeks, the way Tim's cock slapped hard and fast against his belly while spraying bits of precome over his stomach muscles. "Wanted me to fuck you silly, take you so hard you can't fucking walk."

"Yes!" Tim shouted even though he barely had the breath to pant.

When the magic flared this time it enveloped Jason, squeezing his balls in all the right ways to make him shout with Tim. They came together, both of them crying out as the magic flared flash-bulb bright before disappearing in a shower of pink and gold sparkles that faded as they drifted down from the ceiling like snow.

Jason groaned, abruptly exhausted. He barely managed to keep from collapsing on top of Tim, flopping just to the side of him without the slightest goddamned care about pulling out carefully or making sure Tim was all right. From Tim's groan he was just as exhausted, just as drained.

"The fuck?" Jason whispered after his head stopped spinning.

"I hate... magic," Tim whispered back, one hand reaching out and gripping Jason's wrist. "So much."

"Totally agreed," Jason sighed. He blinked repeatedly until his eyes cleared enough to make out Tim's sweaty, exhausted face. "You here for good now?"

Tim shrugged. "I should be. Tell me you broke that wanna-be mage."

"Heh, he might get out of the hospital in a few months but I wouldn't bet on it," Jason chuckled. "Come here, Babybird. Don't ever do that again, okay?"

"Trust me, repeating the experience is not high on my agenda," Tim sighed as he rolled into Jason's arms and then jerked. "Take the damn jeans off, Jason. The zipper is cold."

Jason laughed as he kicked his jeans off and then used his T-shirt to clean the two of them off. Tim kicked his suit off the side of the bed and pulled up the blankets so they could cuddle together. Normally Jason wouldn't have sat still for cuddling but hey, he had just participated in a sex spell to bring Tim back, without warning even. A little cuddling was okay under circumstances like that.

It took a couple of minutes for the bed to warm up but once it did Tim relaxed utterly in Jason's arms. He was so limp that Jason was half convinced that he'd fallen asleep. When Jason brushed a sweaty lock of hair out of Tim's eyes Tim blinked at him and smiled ruefully.

"So," Jason asked more because he knew they should get up and tell the family that Tim was back than any real desire to get up and deal with the world, "what was that world like?"

"Everything I never wanted wrapped up in one horrific place," Tim said as he shuddered. "Just... horrible. Absolutely horrible."

"What? I wasn't with you?" Jason asked.

"No, I was Ra's' willing concubine," Tim snarled, "and you were Stephanie's lover. Dick and Damian were together, raising Colin as their child and Bruce was with Talia. Plus they were all murderers and thieves and Genghis Khan still ruled Asia and Europe since he found the Lazarus Pits first."

"...the hell?" Jason asked, unable to wrap his tired mind around that much wrong in one place.

"Literally, it was everything I never wanted to happen in one place," Tim sighed. "Can we just sleep? I don't want to deal with anything else until tomorrow."

"Heh, okay Babybird," Jason chuckled. "I guess you earned a night off after all that."

Tim poked Jason in the ribs but it was a light poke followed by a tired and contented sigh. Jason smiled and let himself relax. Yeah, they both deserved a break after this. At least his Babybird found a way home though Jason really was going to have to ask him about that other world in the morning. At the very least he wanted to hear about the two Tim's having sex. That sounded utterly hot. His little chuckle wasn't enough to make Tim stir which said one hell of a lot about how tired Tim really was.

Yeah, even if it hadn't happened the way Jason had thought it would (with Jason finding some way to rescue Tim) at least Tim was back home where he belonged now. Jason sure as hell wasn't going to let him get stolen ever again.

The End


End file.
